thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryotaro
"''I'm out. I'm not all that eager to become an example."'' Ryotaro is a player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. He is 16 years old and irritates the heck out of Jean and Nagito. Appearance Ryotaro is about 5’ 11", has medium length black hair, and is more muscular than his workout routine suggests. Personality Ryotaro is a hard-headed individual who's boisterous nature makes him a bit irritating. This is only compounded by his cultural ignorance. History Pre-Game Ryotaro Myoji lived sixteen peaceful years in Hokkaido leading up to the events of the game. His girlfriend, Izumi Kobayashi, with whom he spent some of the only times he enjoyed life, was his only source of hope in a bleak life. His memories of her was his Entry Fee. Week 13 Ryotaro entered the Reapers Game a short time before the Game actually began. Upon entering on Day Zero, he formed a pact with April, a young girl who seemed to be older than she looked. These two formed an interesting pair. The three-year age gap is the least quirky thing about them. Relationships April April was Ryotaro's partner in Week 13. She is a demure girl, which balances out Ryotaro's outspoken nature. Despite their curious differences, they make a fairly effective pair. Ryotaro feels bad about endangering April not once, but twice. Ryotaro thinks April is a nice enough girl, and that she's pretty cool. Yasei Yasei was a fellow player of Ryotaro's in Week 13. He was erased on day three, much to the grief of everyone involved. Ryotaro didn't really get to know Yasei very well before his erasure, but began to wish he had gotten to know him better before he was erased. Tendie Tendie is another fellow player of Ryotaro, also in Week 13. While he wouldn't consider himself Tendie's best friend, he can appreciate another guitarist in the Game. Ryotaro idolizes Tendie a bit for how talented he is with a guitar. Pippin Pippin is a support Reaper and one of the first people Ryotaro met after being forced to play the Game. Ryotaro likes Pippin, despite her slightly strange way of communication. He thinks that she'd be fairly interesting as a Game Master. Jean Jean is the Conductor and another of the Reapers Ryotaro encountered in the Game. Jean saved him from a Raptor early in Week 13 when Ryotaro attempted to enter Taboo Sweets after Grizz attacked a fellow reaper and ran off. Ryotaro highly suspects Jean hates him. Kaito Kaito is an Officer Reaper. Ryotaro likes Kaito mostly because he shares Ryotaro's appreciation of J of the M trends. Ryotaro knows little else about Kaito. Others Ryotaro hasn't formed any real opinions on anyone else, but he thinks that everyone deserves a chance at life again and just hopes they get it. Trivia *Ryotaro's surname, Myoji, literally translates to 'Last Name'. *Ryotaro excels in using found objects as weapons, but doesn't channel Pins well through said items. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13